villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:Pat141elite/PE Proposal:Sora Takigawa
/Yuuki Terumi.]] Now for another Kamen Rider villain proposal who already got the PE category, here is Sora Takigawa, aka Gremlin from Kamen Rider Wizard. What is the work? Kamen Rider Wizard is the 2012-2013 entry of the long-running Kamen Rider series, as the 14th entry of the Heisei era (and the fourth as part of the Heisei Phase 2 series). In this series, a mysterious ceremony held on the day of a solar eclipse released demons called Phantoms into the world. Haruto Soma, a survivor of the ritual, obtains mystical powers and receives the WizarDriver belt and Wizard Rings from a mysterious White Wizard, so he may protect the hopes of the people, as Kamen Rider Wizard. Later on, a man named Kosuke Nitoh appears as the "ancient wizard" Kamen Rider Beast to feed on the Phantom's magical power to survive and becomes both a rival and ally to Haruto. Who is the villain? Sora Takigawa was a once a serial killer who targets women with long black hair and wearing white dresses. He is among those who sacrificed in the Sabbath and became the Phantom Gremlin. Unlike the rest of the Phantoms, Sora's personality remained intact and even refer the chief Phantoms with their past human lives' names (i.e., Medusa being called Misa, much to her annoyance). Gremlin had much minimal role since his debut, until the later half of the series revealed all his dark and sinister nature. What did he do? Before becoming a Phantom, Sora killed his own ex girlfriend when she dumped him and since murdered many who resembled her like his clients. Given his deranged fixation for killing these aforementioned women, this made all semblance of his psychopathy to keep his personality intact after becoming a Phantom. While Sora spends most of the time pestering Haruto and company, starting by appearing in front of Koyomi. He tosses a yellow Magic Stone to her, saying that she must give it to Wizard. Koyomi actually senses that Sora is a Phantom, but Sora flees before she could do anything. Sora appears once again when Wizard Land Style changed into Land Dragon. Sora is pleased that Wizard put the Magic Stone to good use, stating that "all four elements have awakened". However, he became bored and decided to leave without being detected by Koyomi. It's also revealed that he was the one who set Legion on the loose, much to Wiseman's dismay. However, Gremlin brings up about the Philosopher's Stone, which he uses this advantage to avoid the chief Phantom's wrath. Later, Gremlin apparently knows of Koyomi's past and even tries to draw out Haruto to reveal everything about her, taking this chance in an attempt to kidnap her. However, the White Wizard shows up and rescues Koyomi, with Fueki revealing Koyomi being his daughter. When the second Sabbath was thwarted, and Haruto and Fueki in their final showdown with Koyomi's fate on the line. With both Riders drained from their fierce bout, Gremlin appears out of nowhere and kills Fueki with the Hamel Cane he used to stab Gremlin prior to his battle against Haruto. Gremlin would pull the Philosopher's Stone out from Koyomi's body, killing her in the process. With the Philosopher's Stone in his possession, Gremlin attaches the magic stone onto his wounded body and changes into a stronger form of his Phantom's state. To become human again, Gremlin decides to wreak havoc in Tokyo in order to gather mana regardless of the people he slaughters are Gates or not. As the three Kamen Rider Mages fight off his Ghouls, Gremlin easily defeats them and is about to impale Mayu for her mana only to be stopped by Haruto who came to reclaim the Philosopher's Stone as Koyomi's last request. As Sora explains his motives to Haruto, they fight just as Sora said he would when first fighting against Infinity Style. As both sides take a few blows, Gremlin uses the Philosopher's Stone to damage Wizard enough to make him revert to Flame Style. Haruto then grabs the Philosopher's Stone and removes it from Gremlin becoming powerless. The Philosopher's Stone transforms into the Hope Wizard Ring and Wizard uses its power to finally kill the thoroughly evil being once and for all. With his dying breath, Sora mocks Haruto for stealing hope from another person, with Haruto retaliating by revealing that Sora had lost his humanity a long time ago, something the Phantom agrees with as he turns to dust. Mitigating Factors None. Sora was already an irredeemable jackass to begin with. He spitefully murdered his own ex-girlfriend just because she dumped him and given why he targets women with long black hair in a way how it reminded him of his ex-GF, and he almost did the same to Medusa (though it was suggested that he was planning to do so) and even Mayu, the latter of whom whose sister became the aforementioned chief Phantom. It makes much more sense that his psychopathic traits allowed his personality of his past life as a human to remain when he became a Phantom, to the point he continued his murderous tendencies. Heinous Standards Of the chief Phantoms, Phoenix was more of an unhinged brute (while is potentially pure evil on his own right), Medusa is a fanatical follower towards Wiseman, and is distraught to find out that Wiseman and the White Wizard are one and the same person and she was played like a fiddle all this time, Fueki himself had a more justifiable reason of starting the Sabbath all for Koyomi's sake. Sora/Gremlin is just as, if not entirely, far worse than Phoenix. He has his fair share of body counts (his victims are mostly girls given his modus operandi) in comparison to Phoenix, and is a skillful trickster underneath his cheery faux affability. If killing Fueki wasn't atrocious enough, then taking the Philosopher's Stone from Koyomi while Haruto can't do anything but watch is even worse. Final Verdict Like I captioned on the picture, Sora is basically Hazama/Yuuki Terumi as a Kamen Rider villain, so it's an easy yes. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals